Winter In The Spring
by jg9022
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Summary

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Winter In The Spring**

**Author Notes**: _NARUTO and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I claim none of the creative rights to these characters and the world of NARUTO. The only right I have to claim is to this particular story and the fictional characters introduced within._

**Summary**: _Sakura, Naruto, Neji and Kiba are now 19 when Tsunade-sama sends them on an important task in the Snow Country. A task that Sakura is alittle too knowledgable about for it to be coincidence. Their mission: in order to strengthen the ties between Konoha and the Snow Country's Daimyou, a chuunin will be given as a peace offering to Village Hidden in the Leaves for forgiveness of rumors spreading around about a Snow and Sound pact. No one knows much about this Chuunin except that for some reason, people of the snow consider that particular ninja ugly. Who is this stranger? How does our favorite cherry blossom know so much? And why the hell do strange sounds keep coming from Kiba's room? We'll soon find out!_

**Rating**: M _just to be sure. Lemon, crude humor, and...zoophilia?!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The air wasn't just cold, it was stagnent; frozen. Every breath felt like your lungs were burning inside of you. And considering how fast they had been running, it was a wonder how their lungs hadn't turned to ash. They all showed signs of fatigue even under their heavy jackets. Naruto, with his big mouth, complained most of the way. Kiba had been yelling at Naruto to shut up and how he should be the only one worrying in case Akimaru got hypothermia. Neji only grunted with discontent at the two knuckle heads' bickering. But then there was another way in the distance. At this point, this nin was the target to catch. Not because she was an enemy, just because the rest of the team wanted to know why the fuck they had been ordered to run before sunrise till now without ever stopping. Sakura just stated that it was very important to her to get to the Daimyo as quickly as possible. This was totally out of her character. Sakura didn't do haste, nor did she usually dare to order the Hyuuga prodigy around; let alone give him a death glare for questioning her. Neji was both puzzled and discontent with Sakura's baggering. Frankly, if Naruto hadn't been there, Neji would of shown Sakura who won this pissing contest. Neji didn't care if Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend, hell, he didn't give two shits if she was a girl who was younger than him. He just wanted to let people know that he was not to be ordered around.

Neji had to activate his Byakugan just to make sure they didn't lose Sakura. It was something more than duty keeping her running so fast. She was a fast kunoichi, yes. But something was driving her to reach such astounding speeds. Normally Neji could keep up with her but there were two factors holding him back from catching up with the pink-haired nin. 1. He had to fall back to keep track of the two numb nuts and the mutt, and 2. Neji had never been to the Snow and felt safer if he reserved some of his chakra, using the Byakugan for six plus hours straight was enough to drain anyone; even such an advanced prodigy like himself. However, he was dragged out of his thoughts when he noticed that Sakura had stopped dead in her tracks. Neji signaled to Naruto and Kiba to speed it up and they were standing beside Sakura within a few minutes. Everyone was out of breath panting once they caught up to Sakura, except for herself. Neji found it way too convenient that Sakura was used to such brutally cold and dry air. _How does she have such a tolerance?_, Neji asked himself still panting. But before he could question it, the blonde-haired knuckle head pipped up.

"Hey...S-Sakura! W-what gives?!" She stayed silent. Naruto tried to take a step forward but was stopped when Sakura shoved him back. "Hey! What the..."

"Shut. Up." Sakura growled. Everything seemed to get a bit colder when her voice reached everyones' ears. Sakura was never usually cold to Naruto. Hell, Sakura was never cold, period. But being in this place, this environment, seemed to change her. After Naruto silenced, Sakura toke out a small kunai knife from her vest pocket. She held her arm out without leaning forward and let the small tool fall straight down. Instead of hitting the ground as expected, it kept on falling and seemed to be engulfed by the wind-swept snow on the ground. They waited ten seconds before they heard the small echo of the kunai making impact with what sounded to be the rocks below. As if on que, the wind let up a bit give the team a glimpse of a trench about twenty-feet wide and at least a mile deep if not more. Naruo gulped, Kiba comforted a wimpering Akimaru, Neji rubbed his temples and Sakura just stood there looking down at the trench and then up at the sky.

She turned to her team mates "It's getting dark. We should make camp and the winds should let up a bit by tomorrow." Everyone began to set up camp. There were five tents; one for each person and then one they used as a kitchen/dinning tent. The dinning tent was small but roomy enough for everyone to fit in. Everyone sat on either side of a small pot on opposite sides of the tent. Naruto and Kiba sat opposite each other on the sides of the tent while Neji and Sakura sat by either entrances. They all ate their soup in silence for about five minutes before Neji started. "Sakura." Everyone looked at him, surprised by the abrupt interuption.Sakura tried her best to smile. It came out as a sad smirk, "Yes, Neji?"

Neji stared at her, not coldly but intently, expecting. "Why were you so eager today?"

Sakura smiled again, "I was scouting out the area."

Neji bent his knee so that he could close his eyes and rest his intwined fingers over his mouth, "We've been traveling for about three days now. It seems that there's been nothing but barren land. That being said, how did you know that there was anything to scout for?" Sakura sat up alittle straighter, all trace of happiness gone from her form. Naruto, noticing the change, placed a hand on her cheek as if to ask if she was alright. Sakura placed her hand over Naruto's and took a brief survey of the tent, all eyes were on her. She sighed, figuring she couldn't get out of this and nodded looking Neji straight in the face as if telling him it was alright to question her. Neji's shoulders loosened up and sat up straight. The tension seemed to lessen a bit in the over crowded tent.

"Have you been through Snow territory before?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I was born and lived here for three years."

Everyone's face showed surprise. Even Neji's eyes held curiosity, "Three years old and you still remembered this place's geography?"

Sakura was now looking down at her fingers intertwined with Naruto's in her lap. "Once you've been here Neji" she looked up with a tear staining her cream-colored cheek, "You can never forget the dangers it holds."

Neji looked a bit concerned now, "What do you mean?" Sakura looked straight into Neji's eyes and said, "My father was an outsider like all of you. He didn't know the geography. He rushed back to the main city when he heard my mother was in labour with me." She looked down again. "He was missing for days before they found his contorted body down this very trench." Silence took over once again and plain horror showed on everyone's faces. "My mother was the heir to our clan, the Hatsuharu, before she was exiled as a widow." A look of digust came over Sakura's face. "Then when I was two, my mother was raped. She conceived my baby sister Arunanda." Sakura's face softened but was now glistening with tears. "My mother didn't have much money so she decided she couldn't take care of both me and my sister. My clan offered to take me over but in spite of them my mother forced them to take Aru instead. Although she didn't have the family characteristics," Sakura motioned to her pink hair "Or the last name, they took her and basically made my baby sister the Hatsuharu house pet." Akimaru growled at this, as if he understood eveything being said.

Neji sighed, his voice was soft and simpathetic. "And am I to assume that the ninja being introduced as a chuunin of Konoha is none other than your sister?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes. That's Aru. Arunanda Haruno of the Snow."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

The team was up again by the crack of dawn. As Sakura had predicted, the wind had let up quite a bit. It was both a good and bad thing. It was good because it would make traveling easier. It was bad because you got a full view of the dismal trench that had not been visible yesterday. It was everything you expected in nightmare; the rocks were jagged and it sunk deep like some kind of festering wound that would never heal. As the team packed camp, Sakura's words from the previous night rang unpleasantly through their ears. _It was days before they found his contorted body_. Her words sent fearful shivers down everyone's spines and it was for that reason that nearly everyone avoid the view of the trench. Everyone, except Sakura herself. She had packed camp fairly quickly and sat dangerously close to the edge of the trench. When everyone regretfully told her they were ready to leave, she smiled at them, stood up and took a kunai out of her vest pocket. Naruto looked on in horror as his girlfriend created a scarlet slit down her palm. She turned from them held a fist dripping with blood over the edge of the trench. As her blood fell to the rocks below, so did her tears. Naruto slowly came behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into the crook of his neck smiling, letting the tears stream down her face. Neji and Kiba looked at each other and then came to stand beside their two other comrads.

Kiba looked down at the trench, "He'd be proud" Everyone looked at him and Kiba turned to Sakura with a sad smirk, "To know he has such a strong young woman for a daughter."

Neji smirked straight ahead and gave a 'Hn' in agreement. Naruto kissed a slightly happier Sakura on the crown of her head. "Lucky bastard."

Sakura giggled her usual giggle and playfully elbowed Naruto in the gut, to which Naruto gave a small grunt.

"We should get going." Kiba threw Sakura a confused look. Sakura only smiled and turned to Neji. "Neji, please activate your Byakugan tell us how far North East the city is."

Neji was going to ask how she knew which direction the city was in but remembered her pain filled words from last night. That was enough to make the Hyuuga swallow his pride and do as the pink-haired nin asked.

He opened his eyes wide with the Byakugan activated. Sure enough there were buildings about a mile away. Neji sighed with relief and told the team.

"Thought so." Sakura said triumphantly while Naruto let out a big cheer, to which Kiba knocked him outside the head and whispered, "Baka! You want to cause an avalanche or some crazy shit like that?!"

Sakura only giggled and said in normal tone of voice, "Don't worry Kiba-san. We passed the majority of mountains a while back."

Naruto let out a mocking 'yeah' to which Neji replied that if Sakura hadn't said anything, Naruto would of thought it true in a heart beat. To this, Naruto whispered something to effect of 'wise ass' or 'dick-head'. Sakura only shook her head and parted from Naruto's hold around her shoulders to face the rest of her team, her eyes now serious.

"Alright here's the deal. We're going to need to transport ourselves over the trench in order to get to the city. From there it should be a piece of cake."

Kiba raised his hand as if to ask a question in a classroom. Sakura closed her eyes and brushed back her shoulder length pink hair from her face in annoyance. "Yes, Kiba?"

"Question. How are we supposed to know what's on the other side of that trench? I mean, wouldn't it just be easier to..."

Neji cut off Kiba, "Find a way around? One, it would mean more scouting and then running into more...obstacles. Second, it would take up more time and since this is priority assignment it should be treated in a less time consuming manner." Neji turns to Sakura with a blank face, "And also because our team captain tells us so." Shock covered everyones' face. Naruto then butted in, "Hey wait! Neji, you're team captain."

Neji looks off into the direction of the city. "Naruto, I don't know the terrain and I didn't even know the direction of our destination. Therefore, I'm ill-equiped and unsuitable to be team captain." Neji turned to Sakura with a small smirk plastered on his face, "Sakura is now team captain because, when it comes to knowledge of this area and it's culture, she is second to none in Konoha." Sakura blushes and giggles, "Arigato, Neji-san." Neji nods, "So what are are your orders, Captain Haruno...sama." Now everyone was bug-eyed. Sakura's mind went into ovedrive. _Did hard ass Neji just call me 'sama'. He usually doesn't expect much of kunoichis. Maybe hanging around Hinata is doing some good for him. _Sakura smiles confidently and nods. "Just what I said. Lets get our asses over this trench!" Everyone replies with a respectful 'Hai' and within ten minutes, everyone is over the trench. After making sure no equipment was lost over the way, they begin again at high speeds to get to the Snow country capital. This time with a new filled ambition.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

Within the hour, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Akimaru stood face to face with the gate to the Snow Country capital. The city had grown expodentially since Naruto and Sakura had last been there. Before, there had been no gate and the streets were riddled with crime and poverty. But now the buildings stood tall and the people looked happy as ever. The guards above immediately recognized the visitors and their symbols of Konoha and opened the gate with haste. It was good to be shown such curtisey after such an extensive journey. As the team entered the city and walked through the streets, people looked on with curiosity and enthusiasm. What was strange was once in a while some highly respected families would bow for Sakura and ask her how her mother was. Sakura would always smile sadly and say her mother had passed a while ago. This would always bring anguish and condolences from the families and cause them to move a head quickly.

Naruto grinned widely, "Geez Sakura! You weren't this respected when we first came here for that mission with the new Daimyo."

Sakura nodded "That's because the old head of the Hatsuharu was in league with the old Daimyo. About a year after we left, the old house head was assassinated and my aunt assumed the possition."

Kiba looked at Sakura, "You've got alot of close blood relatives here, don't ya?" Sakura nodded "My mother's whole family is here. I never met my father's so this is basically a second home for me." She smiled "Apart from Konoha, that is."

After an hour of walking, they finally reached the Daimyo's building. They came through the gigantic doors and were immediatly met by a female receptionist whom ushered them to the Daimyo's office. They waited for the receptionist to introduce them and then stepped into the office. It was huge and elegant, compared to the Fifth's office. And besides the decorations, it was also organized. Sakura couldn't help but smile and think about her sensei's daily struggle with messy, unorganized piles of mission requests and Orochimaru sightings. She soon refocused her attention to the task at hand. The team knelt on one knee with Sakura in the front. Sakura heard the chair behind the Daimyo's chair swing around to face them. "We are the ninja's from Konoha sent to retrieve the nin, Arunanda Haruno, promised to our village in this treaty." Sakura held out her hand with a small scroll in it, containing the treaty and truces that would bring the two countries together. The Daimyo chuckled with the strong feminine voice Naruto and Sakura remembered her for having. "Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki. My you two have grown." Sakura looked up with smile "Arigato, Daimyo-sama." The brunette woman stood up "Please, there's no need to kneel. Stand, stand!" The team rose off there knees. They were surprised to find the Daimyo and Sakura greeting each other in a friendly embrace.

"Kami, Sakura-san! Look what a beautiful woman you've become." Sakura blushed and giggled "Arigato, Daimyo-sama." The older woman then looked over to see a grinning Kiba with Akimaru on his shoulder, an even wider grinning Naruto with his hands behind his head and a quiet, blank-faced Neji looking straight back at her. She smiled towards Neji and he bowed his head respectfully. The Daimyo then walked around Sakura and beamed at everyone else. "By Kami-sama! Is that Naruto?! How handsome you've become. The young ladies must love you!" Naruto blushed slightly, "Yep! Just can't keep them off of me!" Neji and Kiba then moved a few feet away from Naruto. He looked back at both of them confused but then heard a ragged breathing coming from Sakura's direction. She was advancing toward him, making sure that every step she took was a pounding stomp. When she was just in range she made a fist and swung it over Naruto's head. This left two nice sized lumps with Naruto croutching on the floor crying quietly in pain. The Daimyo just laughed while everyone else shook their heads. "Am I to assume that you and Naruto-san are involved?" Sakura gave a shakey laugh, "Unfortunately, yes." Neji cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention. Sakura nodded towards Neji and gave the Daimyo a pleasant smile "I'm sorry to say Daimyo-sama but our visit can't be long. We need to have yoou sign the scroll and retrieve the nin." The Daimyo's smile then turned to something softer, sadder. "I've heard of your relationship with Arunanda" Sakura didn't meet her gaze "I've also seen the letters you've sent each other over the years. You never missed one, correct?" Sakura closed her eyes completely with a frown gracing her face, "No. I haven't." The Daimyo nodded slowly. "Well, then we better get going." Sakura's eyes shot up and stared at the woman "Daimyo-sama! There's no need for you to bother yourself." The Daimyo just waved a finger at Sakura, "I will choose what to worry myself with Sakura-san. Besides, I've been seeing Aru-san on regular basis. But I'm sure shes told you that." Gave a sad smile "Hai."

Naruto gave his head a scratch, "But why would Arunanda come to see you...no offense." The Daimyo chuckled, "I was an outcast of my clan too remember. Had it not been for you and Konoha, I would have never even have been considered to take over my brother's possition." Naruto nodded in understanding. The Daimyo walked towards the doors of her office and was about to opened them when Neji stepped in her way. The woman rose an eyebrow at this but a smile graced her lips once she saw Neji opening the door for her. After successfully opening a door, Neji stood to the side and bowed his head. While the Daimyo passed through she stopped in front of Neji. This made him look up with confusion written clearly on his face. The older woman gave a graceful smile "Well, well. What a gentleman. You'd be a fine suiter for Arunanda." Neji went wide-eyed and blushed, Sakura just went bug-eyed and Naruto and Kiba looked confused. Kiba then lifted a hand "Hey wait a minute. I've heard rumors that this chic we're picking up is ugly." Kiba was going to go further but was cut short by the unpleasant glare the Daimyo was giving him. The woman saw his scared expression and softened giving a sad smirk. "You heard that did you?" Kiba only nodded. "You want to know why they consider Aru ugly? It's because..." Sakura then belowed out "It's because they're all ass wipes!" Sakura ran out of the office. The next thing heard was glass breaking. Everyone ran outside to find that Sakura had punched and shattered a mirror into hundreds of pieces. She then turned to her team mates with hate written all over her beautiful face. "It's because she doesn't have the pink hair or green eyes that mark the Hatsuharu clan! It's because she's quiet and kind instead of loud and vein." Sakura stood straight looking down at the ground "It's because..." She looked to the Daimyo who nodded her head "It's their right to know." Naruto looked at Sakura "Our right to know what Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled sadly looking at every person in the eyes at once "It's because she has a demon sealed inside her as well." Shock and awe should on everyones' face except for the Daimyo and Sakura. Kiba asked holding a shakey Akimaru "W-what kind of demon?" Naruto gave Kiba a harsh look "What the hell does ot matter?!" The Daimyo held up her hand "Naruto. Your team mate has a right to know what his mission here intales." She then nodded towards Sakura to finish. Sakura sighed, "Like Gaara can control sand, Aru's demon allows her to control water. She's almost mastered it completely." Naruto's eyes went wide "How?! It took me and Gaara years and we haven't even tapped our potential." Neji interupted "She's obviously very talented woman." Everyone looked at him and he blushed in embarrasment as to realizing what he just said. Sakura giggled, "Maybe you were right Daimyo-sama. Maybe he would be a good pairing for Aru-chan." The Daimyo chuckled "We won't know until he meets her." Neji just Hmph'ed and led the way out of the office. They soon were headed to meet their new comrad. _And possibly Neji's future bride_, everyone joked in their head. Neji just blushed the whole way there, _This girl won't be anything special...or will she?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Finally, they were passed the entrance of the Hatsuharu compound. The many houses withn the compound were elegant and tall, most of them rivaling that of Konoha's richest families. Naruto and Kiba looked on in awe at the beautiful houses, Neji just looked ahead with a blank expression, and Sakura and the Daimyo were side by side leading the way. It wasn't till the middle grounds of the compound that the rest of the team saw what Sakura meant by 'Hatsuharu traits'. Everyone had some shade of pink hair and green eyes! Women and men both left their hair long. The women were slender and usually had their hair braided with a big bow at the end while the men wore their's half up and brushed out of their face. Many smiled politely at Sakura while some of the women ran past Kiba quickly while giggling. It was hard to see how anyone in this compound could do what Sakura said they had been doing to her little sister.

They reached a four story house at the end of the compound. Once in front of it, Sakura turned to her team "Ok. Here's the deal." Everyone leaned in intently "You guys stay out here. Daimyo-sama and I will enter." "WHAT???!!!" Sakura glared at them, and that was enough to keep anymore questions at bay. She and the Daimyo soon entered, leaving the rest of the team out in the cold. It took a stagering two hours before Sakura and the Daimyo came back out. Neji, Naruto and Kiba all stood at attention, looking at Sakura as if to ask 'what happened'. Sakura smiled "Everything worked out just like I knew it would."

Kiba went wide eyed, "So why the hell did we have to stay out here?!"

Sakura rubbed her temples, not pleased at all with Kiba's blunt attitude. "Because, if my Aunt Kani was the one causing my sister trouble, things could of gotten...messy."

Naruto and Neji both showed shock at first, but then nodded in understanding. Sakura was about to say something else when a soft feminine voice perked up through the ajar left door.

"I-is it alright to come out Sakura-niisan?" the meek voice asked.

Neji arched an eyebrow "You're sister?"

Sakura smiled at all of them "Hai. Come out Aru-kun."

A slender figure stepped out. Her face was covered with a black hood with gray fur lining. The coat was long and full and hid most of the woman's curves, if there were any.

Sakura only chuckled while everyone else had puzzled looks plastered on their faces "Come on! Take off that hood Aru-chan! You shouldn't hide such a pretty face."

_Pretty face?! I thought..._ the team's thoughts were cut off by the ruffling of cloth. They looked up to find something they didn't expect.

A girl with porcelein skin and long, snow white hair stood in front of them. Her face was smooth and resembled the shape of Sakura's, however, the shape is where the similarities between the two sisters left off. Her hair was braided loosely with a small, black bow at the end. It looked like it could be past her hips but was currently slung over her shoulder. But the most extrodinary thing about Aru was her eyes. One was as cold and as frosty blue as the environment they stood in. The right eye, however, was a few shades light of deep blood red. The girl, overwhelmed with gazes looked down and put her hands behind her back, blushing. She was surprisingly like Hinata, shy yet beautiful. _Beautiful_. Neji thought that word until it came out as an unconcious whisper for everyone to hear. Everyone looked and laughed at Neji who was now turning red at the realization of what he just insignuated.

Aru giggled shakily, "You shouldn't lie like that."

Neji just looked up surprised but with a blank stare. "I never lie." Aru met his eyes wih her own. _How can such a beautiful thing, _he thought, _be filled with such sadness._

After a few moments of akward silence, a small yap from Akimaru signaled that it was time to leave. Aru and Neji both turned away with slight blushes on their face.

Aru began to head down the small stairs to the group, when she leaned forward in pain. Although Sakura was worried about her sister, she was astonished at the speed Neji used to catch Aru.

After the pain subsided, Aru opened her eyes to find Neji holding her against his chest. She blushed three shades of pink and closed her eyes shut. However, they snapped wide open again when she heard a husky whisper in her ear.

"You have bruises...on your abdomen." Neji stated quietly "Why?" Aru looked at him straight into his Byakugan eyes. "I-I was beat up a few days ago by some clan members for helping one of their children."

Neji eyes narrowed "Sakura tells us your an exceptional ninja. Why would you let yourself be taken advantage of?" Now it was Arunanda's turn to narrow her eyes "Whether they love me or not, the clan members are my family. I refuse to use any ninja arts against them. I may be meek and ugly, but I always stand true to my morals" Aru sounded a bit more confident.

Neji only smirked and was about to say something more when he could feel Sakura's death glare "Hyuuga...you better get your hands off my sister." Neji looked confused until he realized that the young woman was still pushed up against his chest. He blushed and immediately took his hands away from around her waist. Sakura grabbed her sister's wrist and half dragged her away from the Hyuuga prodigy. Aru only turned around once while they began to walk away to give Neji an apologetic smile. Neji just smirked and shook his head.

As they passed through the compound, Neji frowned at the hushed whispers of 'ugly' and 'good riddens'. His anger rose to a new level when someone shouted "Bitch! You're just a product of rape!" A few men chuckled while Aru put her head down and her hood up once more. Neji could only watch in anguish as he spotted a tear drop in the place where Aru had passed. The Hyuuga was never really quick with emotions, but Hinata had once told him 'If you feel you can do something for someone you think you care about, she blushed, then do it.' Of course Neji realized that Hinata was talking about her current boyfriend Shino, but he figured this fits the bill as well. Within a moment he was holding Aru against his chest once more. Sakura and everyone spun around to catch him making hand signals.

Sakura yelped "What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?!"

Neji just glanced at her coldly "The Daimyo's office. We'll be there." And with a puff of smoke he and Aru were gone.

Sakura pushed back her hair in annoyance, while the Daimyo just giggled, "Well" the team turned to face her "It seems we have a romance in the making on our hands." Sakura just pouted while Naruto and Kiba scoffed at how Sakura was gonna lecture Neji tonight. All in all, today had been a pretty weird day for new love.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

When she opened her eyes once more, she found that she was in a decorated office. The office had noticable fixtures, such as the draped slik curtains and the royal blue roman shades to match. She knew where she was now, it was the Daimyo's office. Just then her memory kicked in. _The Daimyo's Building. We'll be there. _Her sister had called him Neji and then Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan. The Byakugan. SHe should have guessed earlier. She had studied the prominent clan of the different countries for the sake of knowledge. The Hyuuga were right at the top of the list. _But why would someone like that take intrest in a monster like me? Neji would? Yeah, it appears he would. _She smiled softly.

"Neji-kun." she whispered to herself. Well, to what she thought was herself.

"Hn?" a masculine voice replied.

Aru's eyes went wide. She suddenly realized that her arms were linked around a pair of broad shoulders. Those shoulders were attached to thin, well built arms wrapping around her back. When she looked at his chest she realized she had been crying into him due to the wet spots on his coat. Her gaze slowly traveled up to a pair of milky, lavender eyes that were filled with some kind of emotion that Arunanda wasn't used to. _It's something caring. Something I don't understand. A feeling that's not directed towards me often enough. But what? _Her thoughts were interupted by a shifting in Neji's form. She wondered if it was her gaze making him shift uncomfortably, but then realized she had been playing with his silky strands.

She blushed, "G-gomen, Hyuuga-san! I didn't realize...I mean I wasn't paying attention!"

Neji inwardly frowned _So I've been reduced to 'Hyuuga-san'. Either she's really nervous or she doesn't want me touching her._

Neji sighed and let his arms fall to his side but was surprised to find Aru's lingered a few seconds longer. He caught her blushing and slowly unlinking her arms from around his neck. If by accident or not, her fingertips briefly slide over his chest. Although he couldn't feel much through their heavy coats, it took all his might not to let out a throaty moan. He then returned to his frame of mind when he saw Aru shaking like a leaf in Konoha's autumn wind. He then spied a fire place to which he walked around Aru and began a small blaze. The room almost instantly heated up and since it was nw dusk, everything became a little more illuminated. He gazed at the fire before his attention was brought to Aru who stopped in her tracks the second Neji glanced at her. The soft glow of the fire highlighted her smooth skin, gentle jaw and glistening hair. Aru's gleaming hair and eyes reminded him of melting snow caught in time. Neji half expected the extravigent feature to melt away to show something more realistic. But still she stood there, beautiful, in every sense of the word. After what seemed an eternity of silence, Neji sighed and sat in front of the blazing flames. He sat there with one knee bent up, his fingers intertwined and covering his mouth. He sat there staring until a movement behind him had caught his eye. Aru had stepped into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Neji frowned even deeper _You're a fool, Hyuuga. A fucking fool!_ However his self-torment was cut short when he realized someone smoothing out his hair. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Aru, sitting on the floor behind him. She had a towel gentley wrapped around Neji's hair, with one hand on top and one on the bottom. They pressed together ever so slightly to get some of the moisture out. He just stared at the woman behind him. He was retracing over everyone of her delicate facial features when he realized something different. A smile. If the room had seemed warm before, it was only now that Neji truely noticed it. He stared at those lips for quite a while until he realized that. Aru had stopepd her soothing movements. He almost whimpered in disappointment, but thought better of himself f he didn't do so. When Aru went to get up, her wrist was quickly caught in a soft grasp. Usually she would have frightened to all hell, but for some reason she felt safe knowing that this wasn't a touch she had to fear.

"Sit." Neji said. He didnt' say it like a master commanding his, the way Aru usually heard it. No. This was a request, an invitation. He said it softly yet firmly. _This Neji has a way with words_.

She smiled and complied, sitting a foot away from Neji. She sat with her legs tucked under her, slanted. Neji then noticed her graceful form shivering. He regreted that they had to walk some of the way, but he mostly cursed Sakura for it. Had he not been using his Byakugan so much, he would have easily made it without any stops. He used the last bit of his chakra to save them the trouble of walking up the stairs. He was brought out of his sulking when he noticed that Aru had moved exceptionally close to him. It wasn't until she reached up for the zipper of his coat that Neji stopped her with a questioning glance. Aru blushed a bit and gave another warm smile that caused heat to rush to Neji's cheeks.

"If you wear wet clothes, you'll catch a cold." Neji nodded and smiled. Aru focused her attention on the zipper once more, skillfully and slowly unzipping it. Neji couldn't help but get nervous, for he noticed that with every bit of length the zipper undid, the length of something below grew more. When Aru finally peeled away the wet jacket, Neji looked away and muttered out a quick 'thanks'. Aru smiled "I'll go put this on the heater." Neji then gave her a questioning glance.

"Something the the matter?"

"Why don't you just use your water bending abilities."

Aru blushes and her eyes widen a bit "You wouldn't mind?"

Neji gave a rough shrug and cleared his throat. He was still trying to hold down the erection in his tightening black jeans. Usually Neji never wore such bothersome things and preferred to wear his training yukata. But since a dress wouldn't be sufficient enough, he had to wear heavier materials. He had his black thermal tucked into his fitted black jeans, under which were his tan work boots. It was a very western style of dress, but it suited this environment better.

Aru placed Neji's wet jacket between the both of them. She hovered both hands over the back of the jacket. She sighed once bringing Neji's gaze from her hands to her shoulders, up her neck, and to her lips once more. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket. _Yeah. She said her jacket was on the heater._ He looked down to where the zipper would have been to find a white, v-neck thermal giving him a sneek preview of her clevage while she was delicately leaning over his jacket. _A C-cup?! Great. Just what I need to control myself._ His mind then wondered to the gutter for a split second, wondering if he could activate his Byakugan to see what kind of bra she was wearing. Neji's mind was soon saved when he noticed Aru's hands glowing with a blue chakra. Neji's eyes then narrowed as he began to see the beadlets of water coming up from his jacket. In about two minutes, Aru had what seemed to be a small orb of water hovering between her palms. She then walked over to the sink in the bathroom. A splash could be heard from where Neji was sitting. He then heard footsteps and saw Aru standing on the opposite side of him from where she was previously sitting. She smiled down at Neji and he smirked in response.

"You're very talented Aru-kun."

She blushed and whispered "Arigato...Neji-kun."

His smirk widdened "Well, thank Kami you didn't call me Hyuuga-san again. I think I would have died."

Aru gave a small giggle which sent chills up Neji's spine, thogh he did his best to conceal it.

"It's dark out so Sakura-niisan and the rest have probably borded at a hotel by now. We'll probably see them in the morning."

"So it's just you and I for the night?"

She blused once more "Yes."

Neji stood up in front of Aru. He was a bit taller than her but not dramatically. But she still felt like fainting once he stood so close. If that weren't enough to knock the poor gil on her feet, Neji came within inches of her. He suddenly cupped Aru's chin with his index finger and thumb. He leaned in so close that Aru could feel the tige of his warm breath brushing her soft lips.

"I'll sleep on the floor in the bathroom and you can sleep on the couch." Aru immediately shook her head to which Neji gave an arched eyebrow.

Aru looked down, not meeting Neji's stare. "I'm really kinda cold."

Neji smirked. "I'll give you my coat as a blanket."

As Neji turned to pick up his jacket, his breath hitched, "Couldn't you be my jacket?" Neji's eyes went wide. He couldn't turn to face Aru. What could he say? _YES!!! Say yes you idiot! You know you want to fuck her hard!!! _When Neji didn't respond, she decided to link her arms around his waist from behind. She hugged herself to him, nuzzling her cheek in between his shoulder blades.

"Please, Neji-chan. You're so big and warm. You can cover me over, over and over again."

At this point Neji's pesky little erection had made its second curtain call. _You know she wants it!!! 'Neji-chan'? 'You're so big'? 'Over and over again'?! Come on!!! _Neji sighs. He bends over, which loosens Aru's grip and puzzles her. He then turns around and hands her the jacket. Aru looks down at the jacket and then smiles sadly up at Neji.

"I should have known no one would love a demon."

Neji wraps his arms around Aru's waist and pulls her harshly against his chest. She drops the jacket from the shock. Her eyes go wide as she feels Neji making an effort to grind his erection into her inner thigh. He then brings his head down to her ear and whispers "The only demons here, love, are the ones in the back of my mind " he nips her earlobe, which earns him a yelp "and in my pants." He roughly shoves his manhood against her clit through her panties and under her short, black skirt.

She gasps and grinds her hips against Neji's tip, making him growl. "N-Neji-kun!" Her saying his name in such a pleading way sends waves of pleasure throughout his body.

They break apart, panting, knowing that if they go any farther, it won't stop. Aru curls up into a ball on the couch while Neji lays sprawled out on the floor near the edge of the couch. Aru smiles down at Neji while he grins back.

"Good night Neji-kun."

He sits up and tucks his big jacket over her.

"Goog night Arunanda-chan."

She blushes at the ending of her name, but then smiles and drifts away into darkness. Neji looks at the kunoichi whil she sleeps. He smiles evily to himself, _I'll have my way with her sooner or later._

_I hope it's sooner._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 **

Fresh morning light glittered past the window paine. The room was now subtally illuminated with a much more saturated glow than the night before. Neji's eyes closed tighter then pried themselves open. He found himself sleeping on the floor. He was confused at first until memories of last night came crashing down like a wave upon him. He sat up abruptly and found that material had been wrapped around him. He picked it up only to realize it wasn't just one article of clothing but two. Aru's long, floor length jacket was over lapped by Neji's jacket on his torso. Neji put a hand to his chin in thought.

_My jacket? But I thought..._

He turned to the couch beside him to find an empty cushion where the capitivating young woman had been. Heat crawled up Neji's face when he remembered how he had made a rough pass at her the not before. But then his feature's softened a bit. _How could I not? She called herself a monster. A monster for fuck sakes! How could anything so beautiful be so distraut. I would take her in a second. _He smirked evily. _And I could have too. But I should respect her. She'll have her new life in Konoha in a few days and we'll see then. _Neji suddenly paled. _ Oh shit! I could have ruined her last night! If we hadn't stopped, someone could have found out...maybe that's where she went. Maybe she felt I had violated her! Oh fuck! She could be crying after Sakura and the others too. And god knows what Kiba would do, that perv! _Neji ran into the bathroom to clean up. He was about to head out after washing his face when her heard the door open and shut. He rushed out and saw none other than the snow white vixen smiling at him, holding a large bag. He was about to ask her where she had been when she interrupted.

"Good Morning Neji."

"Good Morning." He tried to keep his face blank, but only suceeded in frowning - which he cursed himself for.

Aru set her packages down, not looking back up at him and not knowing what to make about his expression. _Something's obviously on his mind, but what?_

She emptied the contents of the bag she had, "I hope you like bagels. I have butter, cream cheese, some jam if you like. But if that's not good I can always..."

She squeeked when she found herself being turned around to look into frustrated, lavender eyes.

"Why did you go out without telling me?"

"What? I was just..."

"You shouldn't have gone!"

Aru looked away, an empty face plagued her features. It wasn't something strived for though, it seemed like something that she had done often.

"I-I'm sorry I disobeyed you Hyuuga-san. What is my punishment?"

Neji's eyes widened and then narrowed with a sad frustration, "Punishment? Why the hell would I punish you? I don't control you."

Aru looked back up, "You won't hurt me?"

Neji's eyes widened once more, "Hurt you?! Aru, I was worried sick!"

"I didn't offend you?"

Neji let go of her shoulders and rubbed his temples, looking down, "I was afraid I had violated you."

"You mean" she blushed "after what happened last night?"

"Hn."

He looked up to see her smiling "You don't have to worry about me so much Hyuuga-san. I'm not that important."

"One, stop calling me Hyuuga-san. It makes me feel old. Two, I'll worry whenever and about whoever I want to. And three," he furrowed his brows "you _are _that important."

Aru looked into his eyes for a minute and smiled warmly, "Say what you will Neji, but you shouldn't worry that much."

Neji just sighed and shook his head as they both stood side to side preparing their bagels. They both had plain. Neji had cream cheese with grape jam, while Aru had butter with strawberry jam. Neji looked up at her as they sat on either side of the couch.

"Aru?"

She looked up "Hm?"

"Why do you think so little of yourself?"

She smiled sadly and looked down at the bagel in her hands. "I think it's either one of three reasons. One, I've been raised to think I had little importance and much shame. Two, I'm scared I won't fit in in Konoha. And three, I'm scared of how my elemental powes will react to the change in environment."

Neji arched an eyebrow, "Well, the peope who raised you are..." _Assholes come to mind _"err, hard to please. Second, Konoha isn't that different. And third, water is water so it shouldn't be problem." As Neji went to take a bite of his bagel, he paused before he put it in his mouth. "You're wrong." He looked up to see Aru's knowledgable eyes staring back at him.

"You may be right about my family, but the other two things you said are completely wrong. I'm not meant for Konoha, Neji. Look at me. I look like the snow."

Neji just smirked. "No one ever said that was a bad thing." _Shut up! You don't want a repeat of last night. _But instead of blushing like he had expected, Aru just stared at him; which sobered up his mind.

"Konoha is eternal spring. Everyday there brings new life and love." She looked down. "Snow is forever cold. It's harsh and unforgiving. Numb. Unfeeling. Unloving. It's the sensation one feels when one dies, like being frozen alive in a blizzard. The winter brings death to things the spring creates. Death. There can be no death with life. There is no love felt when numb. There can be no winter in the spring. Therefore, I cannot truely belong to Konoha." _Even as much as I desire to._

Neji chuckled which actually made Aru jump. She glanced at him, confused, and he sighed as if relieved. "_You're _wrong." Aru was definitely puzzled. Neji just closed his eyes downward and smirked softly.

"Everything you just mentioned is like yin and yang. Lets use the Snow as yin and Konoha as yang. Without one country there wouldn't be the other. Without winter there would be no spring. Without cold there would be no hot. Without emotion there would be no numbness. Without death, " he looked Aru on the eyes "there can be no life. And even when it seems impossible the two are always intertwined and mixing." He smiled. "You've seen the symbol for yin and yang, right?" She nodded. "What do you see?"

"Two sides that are total opposites. They are intertwined but _never _mixing."

Neji chuckled "Wrong." Aru looked confused.

"Don't you see anything else?" he asked. She shrugged.

"The two dots." Aru's eyes widened in realization while Neji nodded closing his eyes once more.

"As much as it sounds off, the opposite sides do occasionally mix. Although it seems highly unlikely, it was always meant to be."

Neji turned his head to face Aru once more, but opened his eyes to realize that their lips had accidently brushed. Just as Aru was about to press into it, Neji got up and walked away. She blinked in a daze as he stared down at her.

She looked away, "Gomen." it was just below a whisper.

Neji smirked and offered her a hand to stand. Aru took it hesitantly. They stood looking into each others eyes when Neji sighed resentfully.

"You shouldn't fall for the first guy to treat you friendly. There will be plenty of others in Konoha."

Just as Aru was about to say something. The team came bursting through the door with the Daimyo behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

Aru and Neji looked up at the door in shock and then back to one another. Aru heard her sister Sakura balling on the floor with hiysterics of how she was afraid something had happened to her. Naruto tried feudaly to calm her down. Aru smiled up at Neji with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Neji just smirked and was about to say something when Aru turned and walked towards her sister. She knelt down next to her whimpering sister. Sakura looked up like a little child looking up at her mother with a boo boo.

"A-Aru-chan?" Sakura whimpered.

Aru smiled sweetly, "It's alright Sakura-niikun. I'm ok." She embrassed her sister who gladly did the same.Aru pulled Sakura full against her chest, cradling her face with one hand while smoothing the back of her hair with the other. Sakura snuggled into her chest. She smiled with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't leave me Aru-chan. Everyone ends up leaving me."

Aru's face saddened, still trying to maintain a smile. She had too many ideas about who Sakura could be talking about with those few words. Sakura's father. The young Uchiha, Sasuke, that Aru knew Sakura had been in love with. Sakura could have even been talking about Aru herself, eventhough it wasn't her fault that she was never there. She then looked up to Naruto, whom looked like he had just been stabbed. The pain in his face was too noticable. Sakura had unintentionally hurt him. Naruto saw Aru's worried gaze and he smirked sadly. He loved Sakura and it was apparent to Aru that he was not planning on leaving her anytime soon. Aru smiled back before glancing towards Neji. He had a blank and slightly annoyed face on.

Neji finally sighed angrily, "Sakura shut up." Aru looked at him wide eyed and furious. "You shouldn't crack like this."

Aru was finally pissed, "You shouldn't be such an ass crack yourself Hyuuga!"

Neji looked at her wide eyed and realized what he had done. He had pissed off the girl of his dreams by insulting her sister. Not one of his smartest moves. He tried to apologize, something he never usually did, when Aru put up a hand as if to say she didn't want to hear it. Now it was his turn to be pissed. Who did she think she was?! Telling him to shut up. He was a Hyuuga for shit's sakes! He wasn't about to be ordered around by some newbie in their village. Unknown to everyone, the Daimyo was having quite te laughing fit in her head.

_Ha! Not even a couple yet and they're already fighting? This should be interesting._

"Well" the Daimyo started, bringing all the attention to her. "Time to send you all back home!"

Sakura stood with Aru's help, confused. Aru smiled at her sister's expression, "Daimyo-sama has developed a jutsu to transport herself or others to other villages."

Sakura nodded in understanding. The Daimyo ordered them to all stand next to each other. Sakura stood in front, wounde in Naruto's arms. Kiba was kinda in back of the happy couple while the other not so happy couple stood five feet from each other, not even spairing each other a glance. The Daimyo was now frustrated but didn't let it show.

"Now, Neji and Aru, you both are going to have to stand closer to the group."

Before Neji could protest he saw Kiba turn towards Aru.

"Aru-san" Kiba grinned "You can stand next to me if you like."

Aru looked up and smiled. She didn't notice Neji's sour expression. She moved over to the back with Kiba, standing a few inches away from him. Kiba put his arm around her which made her blush. He smiled at this and didn't notice that Akimaru had jumped off his shoulder until he saw him in Aru's arms. She giggled as Akimaru tickled her with his tail while she scratched his belly. The dogs leg went crazy when her fingers grazed that nice spot on his chest. Kiba grinned even wider.

"So you're a dog person?!"

She looked up and smiled, "I love animals."

He nodded, "Cool." He then gave Aru a slightly perverse glance."Want to talk about it once we get to Konoha?"

She was about to say yes when Sakura pipped up over her shoulder, "We have to take her clothing shopping first."

Kiba sighed in defeat but then convulsed his finger tips on Aru's shoulder. She blused once more. Neji abruptly pushed off Kiba and stood between Aru and him. Aru glared up at Neji while he just smiled smuggly. And before another arguement could take place, the Daimyo made hand signs and within a blink of an eye, the team and Aru were in front of the gates of Konoha.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

Aru wasn't used to the weather. Once they got passed the gates, she began sweating within the walking distance of a city block. She was used to endurance training, but not like this. This was just plane torture for the snow kunoichi. She hunched over still walking with her jacket lop-sided and panting, until Kiba tapped her shoulder.

He grinned, "Your coat madame?"

She smiled and slipped off he coat like a second skin. She sighed as felt her skin breath once more. She took in the moment until she heard Sakura scream 'nani?!' and Kiba whistle. Aru blushed three shades of red and noticed that every curve of her body was shown through the sweat drenched clothing. As she tried to cover herself of up from prying eyes, she felt Sakura's familiar arms wrap around her. When she looked up, she was in a small, white apartment. With a small garden box on the window sill, she realized this could only be her sister's place.

She smiled up at Sakura, "Gomen nii-san and arigato. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

Sakura bent over her window sill, "It's not your fault Aru-kun." She leaned over the bar even more, shouting into the street, "THIS TOWN FULL OF PERVS!!!"

Sakura turned around to Aru with an unamused face and a thumb pointing back out the window behind her on time for them both to hear whistles and 'you got that right, baby!'. Aru giggled while Sakura just shook her head and sighed. Aru smiled, "I think I better take a shower and borrow some of your clothes until we go shopping tonight."

Sakura suddenly had the most enthusiastic look on her face, to which Aru gave a confused arched eyebrow. "Wait here!" Sakura said. Aru just stood there as her sister could be heard fumbling through her room for something. A few moments later, Aru turned to see Sakura giving her a wrapped present. The paper was brown and had the texture of a paperbag. There was no bow. The only sign that this clothing box was a gift were the words written in Sakura's curvy hand writing "Welcome to Konoha Baby Sis!". Aru's eye glittered as she took the package, bowing her head in thanks. She neatly unwrapped the paper, as to make sure not to rip it. She took off the lid and her eyes went wide. She took the item out and held in front of her to see it. She had noticed the name on the box. Shang Way & Co.. They were a prominent silk company that specialized in robes and fancy attire. Aru's wide eyes grazed over the beautiful object. It was a silk black robe. The material was nearly feather light and had painted designs which Aru recognized as dragons and phoenixes, dancing in intricate formation. The designs were chinese but the sleeves were kimono-fashioned. However, Aru eyed the shortness of the fabric. She brought it up against herself, but still smiling. It _was_ short. _Very_ short. In fact, it just came past Aru's supple behind. She was a bit conservative with the length but was still too busy admiring the painting of gold, red and green on the lucious black fabric.

"Like it?" Sakura asked eagerly, with her hands cuped in front of her face.

Before Sakura knew it, Aru had tackled her onto the floor in a large embrace. They both laughed while rocking back and forth, still in one anothers' arms. They were joyous. It had been a while for either of them. Aru now had a big gapping hole filled with sisterly love while Sakura had that little piece of her heart that longed for family since her mother died, filled to the brink. Over ridding any happy moments she had had in the years past. They looked at each other until they both popped up.

"Go in the shower and come out so I can see it on you!" Sakura said happily. Aru nodded a few times and rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. It was just then that Sakura cursed herself. She ran over to the door.

"Aru?" she yelled over the sound of rushing water.

"Yeah?"

"I need to run to the store quickly for a few things. You want anything?"

"What are we doing about dinner?"

"Me and Naruto are treating you to sushi. We want to introduce you to the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai."

Sakura didn't hear a response. Suddenly she remembered Aru's small tiff with Neji at the Daimyo's office.

She sighed, "Don't worry about that Hyuuga-baka-teme. He has a cousin who I think you'll really like. Besides, there are gonna be plenty of people for you to meet."

Aru smiled, "Thanks Sakura-niikun." She heard the front door lock and she sighed happily. Sakura always knew what to say to make Aru feel comfortable, even in their letters.

ONE HOUR LATER:

Sakura sighed in defeat. She hadn't expected to bump into Lee in front of the market. He had lost his bushy eyebrows and bowl-cut hair. But he was still the loud flamboient Saku-fanboy that he had been so many years ago. He always challenged Naruto to try and win her heart, but he _never _attempted to cheat with Sakura. Lee was going to be honest and noble till the bitter end. And Sakura was happy that there was something to admire him for. Moreover, when he wasn't trying desperately to woe her, Lee would give Sakura very handy advice on how to strengthen her taijutsu. Yes she was very thankful for her friends, her beloved Naruto, and now her baby sister. As Lee held open the door for Sakura she walked in stumbling over an extra pair of shoes. Her face went pale as she realized that her sister was still probably indisposed.

"Is something wrong my sweet blossom?" Lee asked cooingly. Sakura cringed because she only rarely let Naruto call her that. And that was only for...intimate purposes, for a lack of better terms.

"Lee, you're gonna have ta get out." She said simpathetically.

"What?! But why my sweet?! Have I offended you in some way?" But before Sakura had time to respond, she and Lee turned their heads to see a disterbing image...well, at least for Sakura.

Aru stood there with her long white hair passing a few inches below the end of the robe. She was smiling shyly and blushing softly as she found herself in a modest position in front of a slightly goofy but charming shinobi. Lee's eyes went wide as he looked her up and down. He finally was a fine cherry red before Sakura's voice reached his ears.

"Lee! Earth to Lee! Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes. I'm just fine Sakura-san. But who is this beautiful woman?"

Sakura became a little flustered at Lee complimenting her baby sister in such a way while Aru just stood there and blushed. But before Sakura could respond, Lee and Aru had met each other half way to shake hands.

"I'm Arunanda Haruno, Sakura's little sister. You must be Rock Lee. I've heard some impressive things."

Rock Lee brought Aru's soft hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She blushed and giggled while Sakura began to fume at the numerous hits on her sister.

"Hola, senorita. Si, me llamo es Rock Lee. Pero tu puede me dice Lee." He wiggled an eyebrow. ((Translation: Hello, young miss. Yes, my name is Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee.))

Aru giggled, pulling her hand gentlely away from him. "Yo se. Hay fantastica. Yo tengo muchos amigos buenos ahora." ((For lack of better spanish : I know. That's fantastic. I have many good friends now.))

"Alright" Sakura interupted, "Enough with the spanish!"But before Lee or Aru could protest, Sakura kicked him out the window and Lee landed into the pavement below. Aru just shook her head and smiled up at her sister. Sakura looked Aru up and down, "It looks great!"

Aru smiled "Thanks again Sakura!"

"No problem! Now get ready so that we can go shopping. I told Naruto to reschedule for tomorrow night."

Ary nodded and rushed to get her clothes on. She was about to go on her first leisurely outing with her older sister. It was going to be a good day after all.

But one thing still came to Aru's mind as she got herself prepped in some of Sakura's clothes.

_Neji._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

When Aru first came out of Sakura's bedroom with her sister's long funeral robes on, Sakura almost died from laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Besides the fact that those _are_ funeral robes, you are covering a _great_ body and you _are_ truely _insane_ if you think you can stand the heat in those," Sakura shrugged sarcastically "Then nothing's wrong."

Aru looked down. She didn't want to seem like a clown infront of her sister, but she had never worn anything to indicate that she had a great figure, or _any_ figure for that matter. Aru was brought out of her thoughts with a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her sister with saddened eyes.

Sakura smiled simpathetically, "I know you're not used to hearing this Arunanda-kun, but you are very beautiful. You shouldn't hide it."

Aru smiled "Even if that's true, I wouldn't know where to begin with clothes."

Sakura suddenly got a mischevious look in he eyes that made Aru flinch. "I thought you'd never say that!" Sakura suddenly struck a heroic pose with her index finger in the air and hand on her hip.

"Don't fear, Sakura the fashion queen is here! For when there is a tramp who thinks she's tight or a chick who's an ugly sight, Sakura Haruno will be there to salvage their reputable choices!"

Aru was soon dragged into Sakura's room. She sat on the bed as Sakura madly rummaged through her closet, flinging a shirt across here or there. After fifteen minutes, Sakura stepped back and clanced up and down at the wardrobe on a manican that she had picked out. Sakura nodded her head with a satisfied and triumphant look on her face. She turned and gave Aru a good guy pose. Aru smiled and rushed to her sister's side.

"Sakura! I can't wear that! It's too..."

"Perfect!"

"Nani?!"

"You have a slightly smaller frame than me so these should fit you well."

"Whether I have a smaller frame or not isn't the issue. It's..."

"You'll look just like mother..." They stared at each other for a good while. Sakura gave Aru a pleading look to which Aru sighed in defeat.

"Let's just agree that I'll wear it tomorrow night."

Sakura nodded happily. "Agreed."

Aru began to change into a baggy tee and dark jeans as her sister left the room.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Sakura and Aru had just gotten to the mall and already they were being hooted and hollered at. Sakura just frowned and ignored it while Aru just looked down at her feet, blushing the lightest shade of pink. Sakura smirked at her sister's modesty. _Oh yeah, Aru's definitely gonna love Hinata-chan._

The first store they went into was lingerie store called _Oh My Goddess!_. Aru was confused when Sakura greeted everyone in the store. Sakura just shrugged.

"This is my favorite store, so I come here alot."

"Why?"

"Naruto and I think that every once in a while we need something to spice up our intimate moments."

Aru cringed and shook her head while staring at the floor, "I didn't need to hear that. I _so _didn't need to hear that."

Sakura chuckled, "Well, let's get you some suitable panties!"

Aru blushed, "The ones I have are just fine, thanks."

Kimiko, an employee whom Sakura seemed to know pretty well, walked up smiling at Aru in a friendly saleperson kind of way. "There's noting wrong with a nice pair of undies now and then. So what do ya prefer? Boy shorts, g-strings, bikini's? Come on, what do you usually wear?"

Aru blushed, "Bloomers." Every employee in the room gasped. Kimiko shook her head and held Aru's hand as if comforting her, "Sweetie! You have such a nice bod. I'm gonna find you the sexiest pair in the whole store!" About half an hour later, the women had finally picked out an expensive set of panties and bras. There were three in the set in black, blood red and navy blue. They were all matching with lacey, intricate low rise panties, bras and garder belts. The only difference between the three sets were the shapes of the swavorsky crystals adorning the front of each garder belt. The black set had a white crystal in the shape of the silouhette of a pin up girl. The red set had a pink crystal in the shape of a kanji. The navy blue set had a light blue crystal in the shape of the leaf village insignia. Aru gasped when the price as wrung up.

"I can't possibly afford that!"

The owner, a polished woman in her forties, came out smiling at Aru. She took the receit, tore it up, and handed the bag to Aru.

"Consider this a gift to our newest addition to the Konoha family!"

Aru had on her brightest smile and slightly bowed, "Domo arigato!" Her and Sakura walked down to the next store which was full of jeans and cute casual wear. The store was called _Bleach_. Sakura laughed as Aru ran to a rack holding a pair of black, lowrise flair jeans with a chinese dragon wrapping around the leg. Aru's eyes gleamed until she saw the price tag. She was about to put the jeans back when Sakura snatched them from her hands. Aru looked up.

"You don't need to fret over money Arunanda-chan. Consider this my treat." Aru hugged her sister quickly until they both began to ravage the aisles. Sakura chose many warm colored sexy halters while Aru chose a few tank tops that came just above the rim of her new pants. Sakura, however, wasn't pleased with the small amount Aru had chosen. She knew that her sister would secretely check the tags and put it back if she thought it were too much. By time they paid and got to the other store, _Fooly Cooly_, Sakura made a proposition. Aru chose the colors while Sakura chose the styles. It was agreed. Sakura and Aru both decided to stay with Aru's common choices of deep blues, deep reds and blacks. Maybe even a few white items, eventhough it might blend a bit to well with Aru's almost paper white complextion. Sakura thought of how close her skin looked to that of Orochimaru but then quickly cursed herself for ever compairig that snake with her lovely sister. By the end of the day, Aru was stocked for nearly life and Sakura had bought herself a few fresh new outfits.

"Wanna get some gelati?" Sakura asked happily.

Aru looked up with a worried smile, "Aren't you out of money?"

Sakura playfully punched her little sister in the arm, "Number one, I told you not to worry about the expenses today. And number two, being the sanin Tsunade's apprentice has it's economic advantages!"

"Sakura-niichan!" Both girls giggled until they were at the food court. Sakura ordered a strawberry gelati while Aru ordered a chocolate one. They ate until they looked up to see Kiba sitting himself right next to Aru. He was about to kiss her cheek when Akimaru beat him to it. Aru lifted the dog into her arms and craddled him into her chest as his tail went crazy. Kiba said something under his breath to the effect of 'stupid dog'. Aru smiled and held out a spoon full of her chocolate gelati out to Kiba.

"Want some Kiba-kun?"

Kiba grinned and clamped his mouth over the small spoon without losing eye contact with Aru. After pulling back and gulping it down he held Aru's wrist in the same position as he licked the spoon clean with his dog-like tongue. Aru blushed and his actions continued until Sakura cleared her throat loudly. Reluctantly, Kiba took his hand off Aru's wrist and backed away licking his lips. Aru looked away and ate her gelati, trying not to show off her bright blush.

Kiba sighed nodding towards Sakura, "So here goes the shopping. Still not over your addiction I gather."

" 'Still not over your addiction I gather.' ", Sakura said in a mocking tone.

Kiba just chuckled and shook his head lightly. Arunanda just giggled, which brought Kiba's attention back to her. Akimaru had planted himself on Aru's shoulder as she ate her gelati. The dog's tail occasionally swept under her chin, giving her alittle tickle. She looked up at Kiba and smiled sweetly. Kiba grinned back.

"Buy anything nice Arunanda-chan?" Aru nodded and Sakura leaned in with an elbow on the table and a mischevious grin on her face.

"Oh yeah she did! You should see what she bought in _Oh My Goddess!_." Kiba's ears twitched intently as Sakura's grin grew wider. It took Aru a few seconds to remember which store that was. Her eyes widdened to see her sister dangling the bag infront of Kiba's face teasingly. Kiba was about to snatch it but the snow nin beat him to the chase. She smiled softly at his disappointed expression.

"Gomen, Kiba-kun. But a girl must keep somethings secret."

Kiba leaned in infornt of Aru's face and arched an eyebrow, "A guy can dream can't he?" He grinned peversly, which sent shrills of rage up Sakura's back. "Although I'd much rather see the real thing. I..."

Before Kiba could say anything else, Sakura punched him painfully over the head while cracking the wooden table in half in the process. As the enraged cherry blossom grabbed her sister's wrist and walked off, Aru couldn't help but glance back and smirk at poor Kiba. _He's trying much too hard, and in the wrong ways. _Aru shook her head, sighed, and followed her sister home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

On their way back, Sakura had stopped across the street and stared wide eyed at some customers in Ichiraku. Aru just looked confused at the strangers. They didn't look like Leaf nin, but then again, neither did she. Sakura ran across the street screaming what Aru supposed were the nins' names. She sighed and turned her back to look a small book rack in front of her. She skimmed through a few until she found one. It was an untitled account on different theories of the meaning of life. Aru smiled sadly while skimming through it. She had often wondered her own purpose and had yet to find one. Maybe this book would help her. She closed the book lightly and looked at the price. As she counted out the equivalent in Snow money and was about to hand the old woman her payment, the small figure smiled and held up a hand.

"Many people have often wondered their purpose, my dear. You are the first to have the courage to pick up this journal and admit to not yet having your own." The elderly woman smirked in a sort of masculine way. "Keep it. It is yours." Aru smiled softly and bowed in thanks to the woman. She turned around to see her sister signaling her over to the other side of the street. Aru shyly walked over there. She was a bit nervous. She hadn't really been properly introduced to any of the shinobi she crossed paths with so far. She prayed to Kami she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She came face to face with three ninja who looked like they were related. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for her guess before when looking at their steel-plated headbands. Sand nin. The one kunoichi had honey blonde hair in four spikey pig tails and a large fan on her back. The shinobi sitting to her right had purple markings on his face and a black hood over his head with points that made him look like he had ears. And last but not least, was the mysterious rust haired boy. He had cool, jade-green eyes and a gourd on his back. He looked Aru up and down. But not in the pervy way she had been experiencing more and more frequently, he was just examining her. Sakura brought Aru out of her short analyzations.

"This is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Everyone this is my baby sister, Arunanda Haruno. Aru, these are my friends from..."

"Wind Country." Aru finished. "I noticed. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who's not from around here."

Before Aru realized it, she was being hugged to death by the blonde, Temari.

"I didn't know Sakura-chan had a sister! It's soooooo nice to meet you!"

The boy with face paint stood up with his arms wide open, approaching the embraced girl.

"Yes! I think we should all join into this hug. Wouldn't that be nice. Come here you sexy thing you!" But before Kankuro could reach them, Sakura kicked him swiftly in his side, sending the poor boy skidding across the dirt. Aru was about to go tend to him when a cold grip grabbed her wrist. She whirled around to see those cool jade eyes with the black wrings around them.

"Don't. It's probably the best for him. Besides, he can take care of himself." Gaara released the Snow kunoichi's wrist. "Sit." He pointed towards the stool to his left. Aru complied. Temari sat down with Sakura in the place where Kankuro had been. The Sand kunoichi smiled widely at Aru to which she smiled back. Temari squeeled and Aru giggled, confused.

Sakura rose an eyebrow, "What's up with you?"

Temari just smiled wider, "Your sister's just so cute!"

Aru saw a bowl of ramen placed infront of her. Just as she was about to protest, she was interupted.

"Don't." Gaara said cooly. Aru turned to him. "I sensed the demon inside of you. People like us should stick together, kind of like me and Naruto." He smirked at the Snow kunoichi. "Consider this a gift."

Aru smiled her warmest smile, "Arigato, Gaara-kun."

Sakura gasped, "No Aru! You can't call him that, he has a thing about..." Gaara cut the pink-haired girl off. "It's alright." Sakura and Temari began to giggle. Aru and Gaara exchanged confused glances before looking back at the two kunoichi.

Temari put her hand to her heart in a dramatic fashion. "Ahh! Young love!" But before Gaara could snap at his sister, a small kunai flew past Temari's face and into the wall behind her. Everyone stared to find Aru smirking triumphantly while eating her ramen. The girls continued to giggle and gossip while Gaara just looked at th white-haired kunoichi next to him.

_Definitely not as annoying as her niisan. There may be hope for her yet._

Aru thanked the waitress as she took he empty bowl. She looked up to see Gaara smirking at her. Again, it wasn't pervy, just friendly. She smiled warmly back. "Hey, Sakura-niichan."

Sakura looked over Temari's shoulder with a smile "Hmm?"

"Perhaps we could invite Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to sushi tomorrow night?"

Sakura gasped happily, "Of course. Temari-chan, Naruto and I are hosting a little get together to introduce Aru-chan to the rest of our team mates. Would you like to come?"

Temari nodded with her signature grin, "Of course!" She turned. "What do you say Gaara?"

The shikaku carrier glanced at the water bender, who gave him a little shrug of anthusiasm. He smiled and nodded. Temari took this as a 'yes' and nodded to Sakura, who smiled. Just then, Kankuro stumbled over. He looked like he was about to grab the table top for balance when everyone gasped, except for Gaara who suddenly had a craving for blood. Instead of grabbing the table, Kankuro placed both his hands firmly on Aru's mounds. Aru's eyes widdened. Kankuro looked up with pervy grin and a small nose bleed.

"Well, well. You're bigger than I thought. Nice to know there are some nice supports these days, hehehe." Before Temari could smash her fist into Kankuro, Gaara held his brother with his sand, around his waist, up in the air, away from Temari.

Kankuro wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Thanks, Gaara. For a second there I thought Tema-teme was gonna kill me." Kankuro chuckles died when he saw a deadly smirk creep its way up on Gaara's face.

"Who said _I _wasn't gonna _kill you_?!" Gaara began to mold sand all around Kankuro's body. He continued until he felt a small hand on his shoulder, which made him drop his sand all together. Kankuro landed on his head while Gaara glanced over his shoulder to see the delicate water-demon carrier. She massaged his shoulder lightly, which made Gaara purr. Aru pulled her hand away and Gaara slowly turned around to face her.

Aru smiled. "Don't hurt your niisan, Gaara-kun. Kami only knows he's not the only one to make such a pass at me."

Gaara's frown only deepened, "I'll kill anyone who tries anything."

Aru just giggled, which caught Gaara offguard, "Well then. You should prepare for a lot of blood."

Gaara smirked, "I was born ready Aru-chan."

After they all said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways Temari cleared her throat loudly getting both her brothers' attentions.

"Gaara?"

He looked at her blankly, "Hn?"

She smirked, "Was it my imagination or did you purr back there?"

Kankuro went wide-eyed, "Nani?! I missed Gaara purr?! Why don't I catch any of the good stuff?"

Temari glared, "Maybe if you'd stop being such a pervert! Besides, didn't seem like you had any trouble '_grasping_' Aru's breasts in your hands!"

Kankuro chuckled and gave his signature perv smile, "Well, it be kinda hard to miss grabbing those beautiful things. Hell, if Aru-chan touched me, I'd purr too. Of course," he winked at Gaara, "she'd have to rub me a bit lower to really get me started!"

Gaara stopped in his tracks, looking down at the floor. Temari and Kankuro turned to face Gaara, merely a few steps ahead of him.

"Kankuro" Gaara said plainly.

"Hmm?"

"Run."

Kankuro's eyes widdened just a bit, "Nani?"

Temari toke on large step aside as a huge wave of sand appeared behind Gaara. Kankuro looked up terrified and took one large gulp. He looked at Temari, who sweat dropped.

"Run?" Kankuro asked.

"Run." Temari responded.

"Run!" Gaara said through blood shot eyes.

And so the chase began, with Kankuro in the lead, Gaara catching up to Kankuro and Temari falling back.

She yelled after them, "Gaara, try not to kill him!"

Gaara glanced back with a smirk, "Can't make any promises." He sped up and Kankuro looked back.

"Oh shit!"

And three Sand nin sped off towards their temporary abode.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

Aru's eyes fluttered open. She squinted as the rays coming through the window hit her face. She slowly knelt up on the bed from being belly-down. She yawned softly and stretched her back and arms. Arunanda smiled gentely until she saw the time. It was already two in the afternoon!

_2PM?! Why'd Sakura-niikun let me sleep so late? I'd better get ready, dinner's at five'thirty._

Aru rushed to take a quick shower. She then rushed back in her room to find Sakura shoving the outfit she had picked out in Aru's face. Her niisan looked at her eagerly. Aru finally sighed, smiled and nodded. Sakura hugged her joyfully and left the room. Aru just shook he head and giggled. She slipped on the outfit.

A few minutes later, Sakura knocked on the door. "Aru-chan, I just wanted to know if...you... ARUNANDA!!"

Aru blushed and smiled at her sister "You were right Sakura-niichan. It does look descent." Aru flinched when she saw her sister's jaw dropped wide and her hands in fists.

"DESCENT?! ARU, YOU LOOK AMAZING! I'M GONNA HAVE TO BEAT EVERY GUY OFF OF YOU AT THAT RESTAURANT!"

Aru looked down at the floor which puzzled Sakura. "Sakura, you shouldn't lie."

Sakura shook her head. "Aru, you don't realize how stupid you sound right now."

Aru was about to ask what her sister meant when she found herself being dragged to the vanity. Sakura stood behind Aru while the snow kunoichi sat infront of her looking at her reflection in the mirror. After a few moments Sakura leaned over to put her face next to Aru's. They smiled back at each other through the reflection in the mirror. Aru gracefully moved a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at her sister.

"What do we do now?"

Sakura put her hand to her chin as if in thought. "Well, I usually need makeup but you really don't need anything." She looked at her sister and smiled. "I think all you need is a little chap stick and a hint of mascara to darken your eyelashes a smidge more." Aru only nodded and let her sister proceed. When finished, Aru just looked at herself once more in the mirror. Nothing had changed dramatically. Aru smiled up at her sister.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and lightly kissed her sister on the forehead. "You're gonna knock 'em dead tonight!"

Aru blushed and grinned sheepishly "Something like that."

Sakura punched her in the arm playfully and sent her out until she was ready. An hour later, Sakura came out of the room. Aru smiled brightly. Sakura wore a silky emerald spaghetti-strap tunic with black lace adorning the rim and underneath her breasts. Lower was a black mini skirt and strappy, two inch heels.

Sakura put her arms out and spun around slowly. "What do ya think?"

Aru smiled warmly "You look beautiful!"

Sakura smiled and looked up at the clock. "Shit! Naruto should be here any minute!"

There was a knock on the door "Speak of the devil."

Aru answered it. "Afternoon, Naruto-san."

Naruto was dressed in black dress slacks, an orange undershirt and a black dress tee buttoned half way. He gave Aru one of his signature grins.

"Hey Aru-kun! You look nice."

Aru smiled "Thank you, Naruto. You look nice yourself."

"Well your niichan gets pissy if I don't follow her every rule. Damn, she can be a Hitler!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UZIMAKI?!"

Before anyone got hurt they hurried off to the restaurant.

0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

The Rookie Nine, Team Guy and the sand siblings were all at the restaurant. The majority of men wore something to the effect of what Naruto was wearing while some of the girls wore skirts and tops and the others wore dresses. They were all talking around the table when a loud crash was heard at the front. They all looked to see Naruto in a fetal position on the floor, hugging his head.

"NARUTO-TEME!!! I TOLD YOU YOU'D MAKE US LATE!!"

They all sighed, '_Sakura. Guess they're here.'_

All of them stood to greet an overzealous Sakura at the door.

A girl in a casual strapless blue dress walked up with her hands on her hips. "Well, well. Decided to show up afterall, miss forehead."

"Watch it Ino-pig!"

"AH! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU ARUNANDA-SAN?"

Everyone turned to see Rock Lee blocking their view of the young woman he was greeting.

A vein popped out of Ino's head. "Lee! Who are you talking to?!"

Lee moved out of the way. Everyone looked shocked.

Aru stood there looking at them with her innocent smile. Her long snow white hair cascaded down her back and her odd colored eyes burned brightly in the dim lighting. She wore a black, silk coset that laced tightly in the back. The strapless top was complimented by a flowy, knee-length black skirt and strappy black heels. The final touch was black leather collar with a heart-shaped lock hanging off the metal clutch. Sakura saw everyone's confused expressions and smirked. She cleared her throat loudly which got everyones' attention. She walked around her friends to her sister. She stood behind Aru and linked her arms around her shoulders. Sakura grinned widely at everyone.

"This" she began proudly "Is my little sister, Arunanda Haruno of the Snow. Well, not for long anyways." Aru smiled and lifted a hand to say hi.

Ino laughed "That's your sister! Wow ugly, looks like she got the looks in the family huh?"

Sakura's grip got tighter around her sister until she felt a small squeeze on her arm. She looked at Aru.

"Sakura-niisan, ummm, your kinda holding me tight."

Sakura smiled embarassingly and stepped away but still kept a possesive arm around her sister's shoulders. Everyone got back to their little convo's while Sakura introduced Aru around. Aru began to make ties with a few shinobi in general. She already knew that her and Gaara got along fine. But then there were the others. Hinata was kind and shy like she was so there was an obvious friendship right away. Over dinner, she and Sai talked about the arts. Ten ten was delighted to find out that Aru was big on hand to hand combat. The snow kunoichi even had a joint conversation with Shino and Kiba about animals and different kinds of insects. She later bumped into Ino and Temari in the ladies room and talked to them about _Konoha: Project Runway_.

After dinner, everyone said their good nights except for Hinata, Temari and Ino who were invited for a small girls' night at Sakura's apartment.

"Count us in!" Of course, this was none other than Kankuro and Kiba chiming in.

Aru giggled. "Sorry, boys."

Kiba laughed and walked away, while Kankuro stood there pouting. "Can I at least have a small kiss, Aru-kun?"

Aru smiled and walked over. She kissed Kankuro on the cheek lightly when an evil grin popped up on his face. Just when he was about to give Aru's butt a firm squeeze, he found that sand had wrapped it's way around his wrist. Kankuro yelped as Gaara closed his eyes and made his sand whip him around in the air. His actions continued until he was brought out of his concentration.

"Gaara."

He looked up to find Aru smiling a him a bit disspointingly. He sighed and released his sand in time for Kankuro to slam right into the face of a building.

Aru shook her head, "Gaara-kun, you..." She looked up to find Gaara holding her hand. His thumb brushed over her knuckles ever so slightly. She gave a soft shutter which made the Shikaku carrier grin. He brought the small pale hand to meet his lips. But before they reached there destination he looked up. Aru smiled embarassingly.

"No one will touch you Aru-kun. No one but me."

Aru's eyes widened a bit "Nani?"

He kissed her hand. Through that one little bit of contact, something amazing happened. The demons that had lied dormant within them hurled their powers at one another through their human vessels. It sent waves of pleasure up and down the two carriers' spines. They stood there like that for the twenty seconds that had seemed like an eternity. They slowly looked at each other and smiled until they were interupted.

"Aru-chan! What the fuck happened to your hair?!" Sakura said frantically.

Temari pointed at Gaara "And Gaara too!"

The two looked at each other, then ran to look in the glass on the restaurant window. Their eyes went wide. Aru's hair and eyes were illuminated, as were Gaara's cool jade orbs and rust colored locks. They looked at each other again and touched each other's hair.

Gaara gave a shakey laugh. "I heard that the beasts calling to each other could do this, but" he ran his fingers through the luminous snow white strands "I've never witnessed the full effect."

Aru smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Gaara smirked and nodded. In a whirl of sand he was gone.

Sakura quickly embraced her sister. "Are you alright?"

Aru smiled widely, "Better than I've been in a long time, Sakura-chan."

Temari grinned cheekily "I think my little bro has a crush on you!"

Hinata and Ino giggled while Aru blushed furiously.

Sakura chuckled "Love is in the air."

Aru looked away and a few hand signs later, they were in Sakura's apartment.


End file.
